


Take the road

by veyl



Series: 2018 Peapod McHanzo Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peapod McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veyl/pseuds/veyl
Summary: Comfortable and warm in his lover’s embrace, Hanzo looks to this place he’s been brought to.





	Take the road

Packing doesn’t take long, all things considered. He drags it out reminding himself that most can stay, has to remind himself that this will all still be here when he comes back. And he will come back. It’s a holiday, not a goodbye.

Packing doesn’t take long, he finds distraction in turning of the clock. He deep cleans the corners that will have no friends but dust in the next couple of weeks, worried to leave in their current state. He lingers in front of the bookshelf, he’s never had this many personal items before. It’s something of a surprise, seeing just how much he’s been gifted in the recent years.

Packing shouldn’t take long, he is used to a bag of clothes and a bow across his back; not the hard-light model of his dragons from Satya, or a finely-carved set of chopsticks from Mei; not a pair of bright green headphones, or folded neatly on his bed a patterned blanket that is normally not his style at all, but was a warm gift in more ways than one; not any of the many trinkets scattered around his room. They are a promise, a home.

He sighs and looks to his bed again, the clothes and essentials waiting to be packed, now. It is in the middle of this, of course, that Jesse deems it appropriate to come barging into his room like a single-minded mule.

“It’s me, sweetheart. You about ready?”

Hanzo doesn’t even glance at him, busy folding a bright pink hoodie with D.Va’s bunny logo printed over its back.

“It may surprise you, Jesse,” he says in way of greeting, “but some of us do like to have more than one change of clothes.”

Somewhere to his left, Jesse lets out a grunt. “I did pack a bag.”

“It would help if I knew where we were going.”

“Well now,” Jesse says, coming over to hug Hanzo from behind. “That would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it, darlin’?”

Hanzo folds his arms over his chest, over Jesse’s arms.

“Just make sure you pack warm. Wouldn’t want yer tit to freeze and fall off in the snowy snow.”

“Why do you say these words with your mouth,” Hanzo asks and feels Jesse’s grin in his neck.

The drive is a quiet affair.

Hanzo’s eyes flutter open – how odd, how strange, were they even closed? He hadn't realized. But yes, butterfly kisses over his eyelids make him look. There are thin trees, winter-shaken, young trees; their humble branches bowed under the weight of snow. Further ahead, closing the mountainside, evergreen treetops hide within a thick white fog. The flat fields had some dead leaves and shy greens poking out from underneath their white covers, up here everything seems tranquil and still.

So enchantingly lovely. So elegantly sad.

“Jesse, it is beautiful.”  
Jesse moves closer, wraps his arms around Hanzo; how strange it is that they always fit together so exquisitely. Comfortable and warm in his lover’s embrace, Hanzo looks to this place he’s been brought to. They stand outside a woodman’s home that’s been lit up in a sparkling display; bright lanternlight casting off the twinkling snow. Whoever holds it must have prepared it for their arrival. The inside that he can glance at through the window looks cosy and soft. But they do not go in

not yet

“Han… I’ve been thinking how to say this and y’know I’m a simple man, I don’t think I’ll ever find the proper words for it,” Jesse says, letting go to grasp Hanzo’s hand instead, gently holding it up between them. “You’re beautiful and dangerously clever and every time I’m with you I feel like there’s dynamite in my heart. I love you, Hanzo, every day.

I’m here for you, always,” his whisper tickles Hanzo’s skin, “Even when you close your eyes and you can’t see me – you know that I’m there. Surely you must know.”

“I know,” Hanzo agrees promptly. It’s not a lie; he can feel it in every muscle, in every bone. His entire being belongs to Jesse, just as Jesse belongs to him. How impossible this seemed just a few years ago, yet here they are.

“I want to be there whenever you feel lonely. I don’t ever want you to be alone again. If you were willing… if you’d do me the honour and stay by my side...” He’s kneeling in the snow now, reaching into his coat. Hanzo keeps his eyes on him through the flood in his heart threatening to pour out the corners.

“Hanzo Shimada... will you marry this old fool?”

It’s too much. He can’t be this happy, it’s an impossible feeling thick in his lungs. He pulls Jesse back up, hands searching steadiness with a touch to his shoulders, his neck, cupping his cheeks. He finds a smile on his lover’s face, a little elated, a little unsure; he whispers kisses over his mouth until his lips too are painted with it.

“That a yes?” Jesse asks, warm and breathless.

“Yes,” Hanzo echoes. “That is, I will. Of course I will.”   

It’s snowing. Small flakes, playing coy with the wind, gather quickly on his cheeks and in his hair. Elegant and enchanting. Dancing. So lovely.

Hanzo doesn’t even notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the two wonderful peas, AughtPunk and wyntera for hosting Peapod McHanzo Week!
> 
> tiny once challenged me to do ‘while we were driving’ and i didnt do that one either


End file.
